legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocker Hamster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nealybealy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Nealybealy (talk) 03:21, June 22, 2013 (UTC) GASP Well, this is a surprise :P 03:30, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hehe I finally got one! After like 8 months... oh well :P. Yeah, really. :P (Btw, click the signature button after you reply to people :P) 17:48, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, the one that says "Signature"? Rocker Hamster (talk) 19:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC)HamsterRocker Hamster (talk) 19:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) May I please add some pages? And on current ones, may I add some links to them to external websites (Lego.com) Rocker Hamster (talk) 19:34, June 22, 2013 (UTC) What would they be? 21:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... like links to the minifigure's bio, and maybe like teams or rumored stuff :P Rocker Hamster (talk) 23:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I smell skepticism :P 01:51, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Haha. Maybe links to the bios, a page about previous and other Lego mmos, a page about Funcom, a teams page, and a predictions page? :P Rocker Hamster (talk) 03:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) On the existing minifig pages, sure, you can add links to their bios. Page about previous/other LEGO MMOs? Why? It has nothing to do with the game. :P Teams page.. Not yet. Once we hear more. :P Predictions? Eh, just make a blog post about that. :P 06:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a blog post? :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 16:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) http://legominifiguresonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rocker_Hamster then click "Write one now!" :P 18:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh hehe the button that says blogs? :P *face palm* Once this wiki becomes more developed, can I maybe be a mod or something similar? :D -=Rocker Hamster=- 01:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Neal, I am going to make a blog post for Wiki Suggestions :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 01:57, June 24, 2013 (UTC) We shall see. :P Have fun. :P 05:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) How does the live chat thing work? :o -=Rocker Hamster=- 18:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, assuming people will actually come here, you just click on the "Start a chat" button and it pops up the chatbox. 19:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Want to do a live chat? :o Is it just typing or voice? Like 5 eastern time or something? -=Rocker Hamster=- 19:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Uhhh, didn't get that till now. :P It's just typing. 01:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Lol dang it. Maybe sometime later. :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 01:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. :P 06:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe this weekend or something? :P Idk. And want to join my team? :o The Minifigure Force. First team, biggest ;). We even had to make a new topic. :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 20:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. :P Eh, I don't know. Probably not. But way too early to make a decision :P 22:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Neal, want to make an agreement? :P If you or I see beta signup for the game, alert the other person, ok? :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 19:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow the fake wiki is now calling the game Lego Minifigures Online lol :P. Did you create the logo, or did you find it? (that says LEGO minifigures Online) -=Rocker Hamster=- 19:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll post it here. And you should do the same whenever it happens. :P Well, that's what the game IS called. I made the logo myself, as no official logo is out. :P 23:19, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Deal :P It looks very nice! :P I feel really good about myself, I wrote that forum thing in html :P I really didn't copy paste the format and type in the title... hehe -=Rocker Hamster=- 22:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) 'kay. :P Thanks! :P Well, still, good job. :P 23:11, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :P What did the non-user do to all those pages you fixed? -=Rocker Hamster=- 18:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Added predictions/speculation. Which is incredibly useless. :P 00:48, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ohh, on the pages? :P I made a entire forum with html for that :P All my hard work for nothing :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 01:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You cannot put that stuff on the pages, but as long as it's on a forum/blog, it is fine by me. :P 02:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, phew :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 15:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Yup. :P 21:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Please don't. I saw you made a blog post about Chima Online that linked to gameplay. This gameplay was uploaded in June when the NDA still stood (and may still stand), so I can't let the leaked content stay. Please refrain from doing this. Thanks. 21:17, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 17:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Are you even taking that seriously? 21:02, July 14, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? I won't post it. Thats not my video, I found it on youtube. Doesn't matter if it's yours or not. You posted it here. Leaked content is not something the LEGO Group likes, so I don't want to see it. 01:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok -=Rocker Hamster=- 15:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi What can I do to help?LCM7063 (talk) 00:23, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... if you find any info, you can post it :D And can you join The Minifigure Force? We have a wiki too :P Also, could i have the link to the Minifigure Force Wiki? I want to check it out. Thanks. :)LCM7063 (talk) 15:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well.. While I appreciate you trying to help new users, I don't think you should tell them to add whatever they feel necessary. We're going by official information and official information alone. Unless there's more out there that I've missed, I think we've got pretty much all there is for the moment. And do not advertise your Wiki here, please. 01:33, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I told him on the Lego Message Boards Wiki to only post official info. -=Rocker Hamster=- 03:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Just A Test This is one of the pages I've edited. PvP So what feedback can you give me? I'm afraid I could've written too much unneeded information. :PLCM7063 (talk) 15:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Did like 3 edits. I think everything is up to date for now. Guess I'm only going to edit my profile for the time being. :PLCM7063 (talk) 15:33, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Reply - Screenshots Haha, thanks. The one with my head facing completely backwards gave me a laugh. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 01:35, 8/18/2013 The Official News Page http://www.funcom.com/#%C2%A0%C2%A0 This is linked to the officail news site on Funcom concerning the Minifigures MMO. It's currently still counting down so I guess we can see the first offical news within next week I guess? :P Re: Look what I found Awesome. But I think that it shouldn't be uploaded on this wiki. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Chima Online We don't need more blogs to continue what could escalate to a bigger argument. :P 15:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC)